utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Manida
|- | colspan="6"|'NAME INTERPRETATION:' マニダ:manliness |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAU XYZ / KIMOCHILOID MODEL: 0Z-B / SADNESS 02 |- | align="center"|GENDER |Male | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C3-C5' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Namida (female counterpart and little sister) [[Totinio Aidikeine|'Totinio Aidikeine']] (Oblivious best friend) [[Tri Seme|'Tri Seme']] (reluctant best friend) [[Mathieu Rosaire|'Mathieu Rosaire']] (very reluctant friend) [[Lemon Furizu|'Lemon Furizu']] (friend, looks after her as a big brother) [[Akio Kikyuune|'Akio Kikyunne']] (Gaming and Power Rangers watching buddy) [[Jeiman|'Jeiman']] (Boyfriend) Remu Sonone' '(his favorite person to tease) Mathieu Rosaire AGi-9 Mayu Chiyo Sakuwatari Mizuiro Seigaku |- | align="center"|AGE |'16' | align="center"|GENRE |'Like Namida, he is designed for sad songs but can be used for other genres.' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'Aki Glancy's Youtube Page' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'165 lbs (74 kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Macaroni and Cheese' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Aki Glancy '(based off Namida's design) |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'8" feet (172 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Aki Glancy' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | CONCEPT ART PHOTOBUCKET |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'September 4, 1994' | align="center"|LIKES |'walks on the beach, manicures, crying, wearing Namida's dresses, macaroni and cheese' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE PLAYLIST' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'September 4, 2010' (same day as Namida) | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Meanies, ouchies, nasties, and uglies' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | broadcast Words in Ash |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Manida is very different in personality from Namida. While Namida is very calm and quiet, Manida is loud flamboyant, much to Namida's embarrassment. He has no qualms at all with wearing Namida's dresses and going out in public. He can also be a bit of a flirt and has no preference for gender. Despite his rather feminine attitude and behavior, Manida insists that he is very manly and gets very upset when anyone says otherwise. Despite his, at times, overwhelming personality, Manida can be very funny and care deeply for his friends (or those he proclaims as his friends.) He tends to find companionship with Namida's friends' brothers or male gender bends. Manida is currently dating Jeiman, and, despite being a flirt, he is very faithful. When he grows up, he wants to be a power ranger. |} Supplemental Information Hair Color: Navy blue Eye Color: Violet Head gear: none Earphones: none Hair style: short and messy Clothing: light blue sleeveless shirt with a large purple jewel at the neck, navy blue slacks, white belt with a purple jewel for a buckle, short white fingerless gloves with purple jewels on the hands, long white boots with purple jewels on the feet. On both wrists he has shackles with broken chains Nationality/Race: Japanese American with mixed Russian decent Most Often Used Phrase: Boku wa nakimushi de wa nai! (僕は泣き虫ではない!) (I am not a crybaby!) Voice Configuration Manida's voice bank can be obtained by giving Namida a g+35 flag The voicebank can be downloaded here:Namida 1.0 Usage Clause As Manida is the gender bend/ brother of Namida, all the rules and regulations that apply to Manida are the same as Namida. Please refer to Namida's wiki page for more information. All content on this page is maintained and verified by Namida and Manida's creator, Aki Glancy. Details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.